Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{11}{15}+5\dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{11}{15}} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {5} + {\dfrac{11}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{11}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 7 + {\dfrac{11}{15}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{11}{15}+\dfrac{3}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{14}{15}$